Cupcakes and Coffee
by fabianrutter
Summary: The Anubis residents are now in their third year of college, but boarding school days and problems come back to haunt them. Crackships out the wazoo, but some are canon in season 3 as of right now because we finally got cool writers.
1. Coffee

_**RUN. HIDE. KATIE'S WRITING A SUCKY MULIT CHAPTER.**_

I feel like is a sort rip off of Fate Is Not A Lengthy Visitor, but that was my story so I don't care too much. And that story sucked anyways and I'll delete it eventually so it won't matter.

***In this fic, we're pretending Mick came back eventually so there were ten residents. Okay? Okay.***

I don't own House of Anubis.

* * *

><p>"Well hello, beautiful," Eddie grinned as his girlfriend of two years, Nina Martin, sat beside him in a local cafe.<p>

They'd been in college for three years, and out of the ten residents of Anubis House, the pair chose the same college, eventually leading to their relationship.

Patricia and Eddie had gone through a nasty break up their last year at Anubis House, and Nina and Fabian had split the first year of college. A long distance relationship was apparently too much for Fabian. They used to talk every day, then it became three times a week, then once a week, then once a month. Nina ended it regretfully but moved on a few months later, leading her to Eddie.

"Hi," Nina blushed, leaning over to kiss Eddie. He took the kiss openly and went back in for another until Nina pulled away. "Guess what?"

"What?" Eddie fell back into the booth with a sigh. This always seemed to be the case with Nina: one was enough for her.

"Amber and her mystery boyfriend are moving to our apartment complex this weekend," Nina grinned.

"Ew," Eddie sipped his soda. Nina's face fell, only to turn back into a smile when he continued, "Only kidding, Nina. So, that makes us, them, Mara, Mick, Jerome, and Joy all in the area?"

"Yep," Nina smiled. "And did you hear? Jerome said Alfie and Patricia may be coming for a few weeks!"

"The only one we're missing is-" Eddie started, but Nina shot him a sharp look. It took Eddie a second before he picked up the hint, "...anyways...how was your day?"

"Good, yours?" Nina said, happy to avoid the topic of Fabian.

"Could be better..." Eddie looked down a bit, but only as a part of his plan.

"If...?" Nina questioned. Eddie planned this smooth line in his head, but when he looked up, he turned to mush. To cover up this weakness, he went right in and kissed Nina. At first, she felt hesitant to kiss back as usual, but within seconds all hope of pulling away vanished.

Eddie felt Nina's body sliding closer to him in the booth until their legs were pressed against the other's. It slipped from both of their minds that they were in a public dwelling until there was a tap on each of there shoulders.

"Lovely," Jerome said, clearly disgusted, as the couple pulled apart, Nina extremely flustered.

"Like you two are any better," Eddie stuck a thumb out at Joy who stood at Jerome's side.

"Did you hear about all of our new arrivals?" Jerome asked after making a face at Eddie, then inviting himself into the other side of the booth, Joy close at his side.

"Amber and mystery boyfriend?" Eddie asked, putting his arm around Nina and taking another sip of his soda.

"_And_ Patricia and Alfie," Joy nearly squealed. "They're renting over the holiday!"

"Fantastic," Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Oh, is Eddie a bit...huh...jealous, perhaps, of Alfie?" Jerome teased.

"Of course not!" he pulled Nina closer to him.

"Annnyways," Joy said, laying her hands down on the table as she slipped into her control-freak, "I-must-plan-everything-perfectly" mode. "Since we'll have all ten of us back together..."

"Nine," Nina intervened. "Only nine," she began to stir her spoon around in the coffee Eddie had gotten her. "Only...nine."

"No, te-OW!" Joy yelled. "What was that for?" she shot daggers at Jerome who'd jabbed her hard in the rib.

"So, nine, yeah?" Jerome said quickly, jabbing his girlfriend again, a bit softer, though. Nina raised a brow at the pair and shared a confused look with Eddie.

_What's going on?_ She thought, but Mick and Mara's entrance interrupted her train of thought.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Fabian sat, his arms crossed, his lips forming a nervous frown.<p>

"Fabian, you want Nina back, don't you?" Amber looked expectantly.

"Well, of course...but if she's happy with Eddie...she'll hate me even more!" he began to panic.

"Chill, dude," Alfie rolled his eyes, his arm around Patricia as Amber drove the three and herself into London to meet up with everyone at the cafe. "From what Joy and Mara have told Patricia, she's still crazy for you."

"Although I've heard she's moving in with weasel," Patricia spat.

"What?" Fabian was even more panicked.

"Fabian!" Amber said loudly. "You want Nina back and that's all there is to it."

"This won't _work_! She's smarter than that!" Fabian protested.

"Fabian, all you have to do is pretend to be my boyfriend, make Nina jealous, she'll realize she's still head over heels for you, you apologize for being a bad boyfriend, and then we all live happily ever after!" Amber explained forcefully. Fabian couldn't help but notice her glance back in the mirror towards Alfie with his arm around Patricia, but he didn't care too much. He felt like a terrible person. If he really loved her, which he did, he should just let her go, right?

Somehow he just couldn't...and was crazy enough to go through all of this to get her back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So yeah, that sucked and was super short. And most of you hate it because it's totally not canon. But it's going to change so much that by the end you won't even know what's happening.

And no, it does _not _revolve around Nina and Fabian. It revolves around _everyone_.

So yeah, that's about it.

I'm sorry if you read all of that.

May Brad, Burkely, Alex, Eugene, and Bobby bless your soul if you review.

~Katie


	2. Muffins

Sara and I made a pact to write this summer. So yeah. I'm updating. (I apologize for bringing my horrific writing back to this site).

* * *

><p>Fabian, Amber, Patricia, and Alfie approached the cafe, but when they were only a block away, Fabian stopped.<p>

"I can't do this tonight," I he shook his head, palms sweaty and shaking.

"Fabian, yes you-" Amber started to argue.

"Amber!" Fabian shouted, causing passers by to glance oddly at the group. "Just...you guys go, I'll be at my sister's," Fabian said, now calm. His older sister owned a bakery not too far away and lived in the apartment above. Rather than stay with Amber like they were to have Nina believe, he'd stay with his sister in the living room on the couch. "I'll be at your apartment tomorrow morning, Amber."

* * *

><p>"So mystery boyfriend bailed, I take it?" Eddie asked Amber after the group had settled down in the booth, three chairs pulled to the end of the table for new arrivals.<p>

"He..." Amber started, not sure what to say.

"He's unpacking at their apartment," Patricia intervened, saving Amber.

"So he's your slave, is he?" Eddie joked.

"No!" Amber protested. This really wasn't going too well.

"Okay," Eddie rolled his eyes, not believing the story.

* * *

><p>-Two Hours Later-<p>

"What's got you so down, Fabey?" Fabian's older sister Emma teased. Fabian looked up from the counter and gave his Emma a reproachful glare. He wasn't in the mood for conversing. "Silent treatment, I see. Okay then. Well grumpy, I'm gonna need you to run the shop for a bit. Two hours tops."

"Great," he muttered to himself, not at all pleased. Emma left the store, giving the bell above the door a little jingle as she stepped out.

* * *

><p>"And then there's this nice little bakery down the street," Nina said to Amber as they walked down the sidewalk towards the apartment complex. "I think I'm going to run in there quickly, Eddie likes the blueberry muffins there...so we'll have them for breakfast tomorrow."<p>

"Oka-wait, no!" Amber said quickly. "How about I get them? Let you go back to Eddie?" She and Nina had stayed a bit longer at the cafe to catch up, and everyone was already back at the apartments.

"No, it's okay, you should really go meet up with Mystery Boyfriend at the apartments," Nina laughed. Amber glanced down the street into the bakery window and saw Fabian gloomily leaning on the counter. How was she supposed to tell him to get out of there?

Nina began to walk down towards the bakery and Amber followed quickly behind in a panic. It wasn't supposed to happen like _this!_

"Nina, PLEASE wait!" Amber said as Nina was about to look Fabian's way. Luckily, he saw them out of the corner of his eye, and he ducked under the counter.

"Come on, Amber," Nina shook her head with a laugh as she opened the bakery door, the bell jingling. Amber took relieved breath when she saw Fabian was no where in sight.

Nina looked around curiously, obviously wondering why the shop was open without someone at the counter. "Hello?"

Nothing.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"Hello?" she repeated a third time, now a bit annoyed. At that moment, she heard a little clatter from behind the counter. It had been Fabian.

He winced as he saw the little tupperware bins strewn about the floor. Knowing his cover was blown, he stood up, but didn't face them. Amber shot daggers into the back of his head, and he could practically feel them. What was he doing?

"Um, hi...sorry..." he said, trying to disguise his voice but failing.

"...It's fine..." Nina rose an eyebrow at the back of Fabian. "Um...can we just get a dozen blueberry muffins?"

"Uh...sure..." Fabian said nervously. He didn't know how to get them out of the case without turning around and having Nina see him. Luckily, Amber did.

"Nina! Aw, Nina, look at this!" Amber brought Nina to the other side of the shop to look at some fancily decorated cupcakes.

Fabian quickly grabbed a to-go box and shoved twelve blueberry muffins in.

"There you go, on the house. Have a nice night," he said quickly as he turned around.

"Oh, no, I couldn't!" Nina said when she came over to the counter.

"No, I insist. Have a nice night."

And before Nina could protest, Amber dragged her out of the shop. Fabian swung around after the bell jingled and sighed heavily, letting his face fall to his hands as his elbows rested on a display case.

* * *

><p>"So..." Patricia sat uncomfortably on Nina's couch next to Eddie.<p>

"So..." he looked down at his thumbs. "You're happy with doofus, I see?"

"Shut it," she glared.

"Sorry...just trying to make conversation..." Eddie murmured. Saying more quietly, "at least I'm not bringing up that night you cheated on me."

"Really, Eddie? Would you really like to talk about that here? Now?" she asked angrily. How did she get stuck with babysitting Eddie while the others helped unpack Amber's apartment?

"Well, I'd like to talk about it sometime!" he snapped back.

"Well maybe I don't!"

"Well maybe I'd like an explanation! Was I not good enough?" she could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Of course not, I-" she tried to be angry, but all she felt was total guilt and regret. "-I don't want to talk about this."

With that, she slumped back on the couch and ignored him.

* * *

><p>AN: lol wow that was short. I apologize but I just wanted to get this done and I'm tired and it's one and the morning and okay um if you R&R may Alex Sawyer bless your soul and may your life be filled with wonderful bananas.


End file.
